


12 Days of Femslash

by g_odalisque13



Category: A Pink (Band), B1A4, EXO (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Bodyguard, Burlesque, College, Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Genderswap, High School, Holidays, Homecoming Dance, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Romance, School Dances, Scissoring, Sexual Roleplay, Sexuality Crisis, Snow, Tattoos, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: Leading up to Christmas, I will be posting a new drabble everyday. May we all have a very gay Christmas :)





	1. fem!MinKey - SHINee

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start our festivities with a drabble for Maple88, whose birthday it is today! Happy birthday and merry lesbian Christmas :)

Prompt: "Minjung is feeling crampy and miserable, and Gwiboon awkwardly comforts her."

...

“I have to lay down,” Minjung puffed out, hand pressed flat to her abdomen and brows pinched with pain. 

“Cramps?” Gwiboon asked, frowning as she watched Minjung nod and wince.

They were currently walking around an outdoor market in the city- Minjung drinking hot chocolate while Gwiboon dragged her from stall to stall to look at jewelry, sniff candles, and laugh at the ornately embroidered pet sweaters that she kind of wanted to buy for her dogs even though they were ridiculous. 

Minjung had started the afternoon with a bounce in her step and a fond smile on her face as Gwiboon squatted down to pet a toy poodle in little booties, but she had gotten quieter and quieter, and now she was grimacing in pain.

“Shit, are you okay?” Gwiboon worried, stepping in close to get a hand on Minjung’s cheek. 

“I mean, I’m not gonna die,” Minjung told her tightly with a wry quirk of her lips. “Just my stupid uterus.”

“Okay, we’re not that far from where we parked,” Gwiboon said, lacing her gloved fingers with Minjung’s and immediately forgetting about the hand tooled leather journal she had been looking at. “Follow me up to that bench on the corner and I’ll go get the car, okay?”

Minjung didn't like getting taken care of under normal circumstances, and she definitely didn't like to let anyone think she was incapable, so Gwiboon was relieved when Minjung agreed, gingerly following Gwiboon and sitting down when prompted. Though it was hardly a victory she could celebrate since that was just proof of the pain she was in. 

With a hastened pace, Gwiboon made her way to where they had left the car, and she only had to drive out of her way two blocks due to a one way street. 

Minjung looked relieved when Gwiboon pulled up to the curb, shuffling to the car and collapsing into the passenger seat with a groan.

“ _Baby_ ,” Gwiboon cooed, reaching out to rest her hand on Minjung’s thigh as she headed back in the direction of their apartment. “Can I do anything?”

“Just...home,” Minjung told her, arms crossed against her abdomen and eyes trained out the window. 

Gwiboon obliged, continually glancing over at Minjung in concern as she drove and trying to distract her with dumb stories from work the day before. Minjung's responses weren’t too enthusiastic, but Gwiboon hoped she was helping a little. 

As soon as they made it back to their place, Minjung was beelining toward the bedroom, jeans off by the time Gwiboon locked the door behind them and followed her. 

“Do you want anything?” Gwiboon asked, watching Minjung climb into bed and pull the blankets up over her bare legs. “Tea? That raspberry leaf shit is supposed to be good for cramps. At least that’s what Junghee says…”

“I just wanna lay,” Minjung told her, stretching out on her side and hissing in pain. 

“Should I get the heating pad?” Gwiboon offered, stepping back toward the door.

“No,” Minjung said, shaking her head so her ponytail loosened from rubbing against the pillow. “Just...can you come lay with me?”

“Oh, uh,” Gwiboon blinked, wanting to press kisses to both of Minjung’s cheeks with how sad she looked just laying there in pain. “Yeah, of course.”

Skirt and tights on the ground and sweater tossed over the back of a chair, Gwiboon crawled into bed in just a camisole and scooted in right next to Minjung.

“Mmm,” Minjung hummed, pulling Gwiboon closer and exhaling a soft breath against the side of her neck. “Sorry for being such a dud and ruining the afternoon.”

“Shhh, it’s fine,” Gwiboon assured her, letting Minjung guide her hand so her palm was pressed against Minjung’s lower abdomen. “Really. Cuddled up together on a cold, Sunday afternoon is really not the worst thing.”

Minjung snorted out half a laugh, taking a deep breath that Gwiboon could feel in the rise under her hand. 

Even though she didn't like Minjung in pain, she was glad to be someone that Minjung could rely on and ask for help. And as Minjung’s breathing evened out, Gwiboon decided that a nap sounded perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow for more queer ladies ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	2. Seulgi/Irene - Red Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
> Today's drabble is for coley_merrin~ I hope you like it!

Prompt: Seulrene tattoo appreciation

...

The first thing Irene had noticed about Seulgi was her tattoos. Well. _Tattoo_ , anyway. She had been in line for coffee, impatient because the guy at the cash register was taking forever to decide what kind of panini he wanted, when she had noticed script disappearing into the collar of the coat of the girl in front of her. Some soft hair at her nape that had come out of her ponytail was blocking part of it, and her coat was covering the rest, but Irene had been pretty sure the first word was _see_. See what?

She hadn’t even noticed that the indecisive man had finished ordering or that the girl to whom the tattoo belonged had ordered as well until the neck was suddenly not in her line of sight anymore, and she was left staring at the friendly face of the cashier. 

It had taken three more trips to the cafe to see the _tattoo girl_ , as she had dubbed her, and it was really only by chance that she noticed it was her since she hadn’t actually seen her face the first time. 

That time, Irene had passed by a table and been struck by the colorful art covering the right arm of the girl sitting there. It looked like the stylized drawing of a graphic novel, and she found herself unabashedly staring as she grabbed herself a napkin for her scone. It was when she walked behind the girl that she saw the familiar script peeking out of her shirt collar. _See how-_.

At that point, it had felt like divine intervention. The universe wanted Irene to strike up a conversation with tattoo girl, she was sure of it. So she had taken her coffee and scone and slid into the seat across from the stranger with a friendly introduction and an enthusiastic compliment for the girl’s ink.

Now that they had been dating for nearly seven months, Irene continued to insist that the universe drew her to Seulgi with her tattoos, and Seulgi just laughed and kissed her, happy that Irene enjoyed her body art as much as she did. 

There was so much to appreciate, too. 

What Irene hadn’t been able to see those first two times in the cafe were the roses that curved around Seulgi’s hipbones- dark stems stark and beautiful against Seulgi’s pale skin. 

She hadn’t gotten to see the branches wrapping around Seulgi’s ribs on her left side, two cute, chubby birds inhabiting the skin there.

Then there was the orchid, stem growing along the outside of her foot and petals blooming near her ankle.

Irene never tired of tracing the dark lines with her fingertips, fairly sure she could do it with her eyes closed after so many months. 

Kissing against flowers gently enough that it was as though she was trying to keep the petals from dropping off was one of Irene’s favorite things to do.

But nothing beat sliding her tongue against the shading on Seulgi’s skin and making her shiver. Irene liked to do that until Seulgi’s voice had gone breathless and she was nearly begging Irene to do more than worship her tattoos. Which she was more than happy to do.

Despite her love of tattoos, Irene didn’t have any of her own. She wasn't opposed. Far from it! She had about a thousand ideas, but she had yet to follow through with any of them.

“Do they hurt really badly?” Irene constantly wondered, idly tracing the outline of a figure on Seulgi’s forearm.

“Some worse than others,” was always the answer.

Irene would sigh and explain her newest inspiration.

“I’ll come with you and hold your hand,” Seulgi would promise, earning herself a grin and a kiss.

It hadn’t happened yet, but it was only a matter of time.

In the meantime, Irene was more than happy to appreciate Seulgi’s tattoos in every way she possibly could. They were what brought them together, after all.

 

_See how love binds our broken wings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Mary Lambert's _Love is Love_. As someone with Mary Lambert lyrics tattooed onto her, I couldn't resist.
> 
> Check back tomorrow for more festive gayness ~
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	3. Eunji/Bomi - APink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 3 is brought to us by a lovely anon :)

Prompt: I'd LOVE some Bomi/Eunji aftercare :3

...

“Holy shit,” Bomi breathed, blinking as spots danced in her vision. Her fingers were tingling, back sticking to the sheet with sweat. 

It had been a few minutes since she had come, but beyond regaining her wits post orgasm, it always took her a bit to come down from a scene. She had to settle back into herself, and let the fantasy fall away.

Eunji always gave her a bit of time before helping to get her cleaned up and comfortable so the transition wasn't too jarring.

A soft hand against her waist had Bomi sighing contentedly, eyes fluttering open to see Eunji smiling softly at her.

“How are you doing, love?” she asked, voice like a warm gust of heat against Bomi’s skin. 

“Mmmm,” Bomi hummed, lips curving in a smile as her back arched in a stretch.

Palms skating along her arms stretched above her head, Eunji carefully untied the silk that bound her right wrist to the headboard before doing the same with the left. 

Gentle fingers massaged her hand, forearm, bicep, and shoulder, kissing against her wrist and moving to the other arm to ease those muscles as well. 

Eunji’s lips pressed to her knuckles and fingers, and Bomi was left boneless and warm- feeling cared for and loved as much now as she did when Eunji was playing out one of her fantasies and making her body sing with pleasure.

“Be right back,” Eunji murmured, pressing a kiss to Bomi’s lips before she got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. 

Bomi could have fallen asleep with how relaxed she was, and she knew that Eunji would clean her up and tuck her in when she returned, but Bomi didn’t want to miss this time with her girlfriend- feeling so close and connected that her heart threatened to swell up too big for her chest. 

Eunji returned with a warm, wet cloth and wiped against the sweat that had gathered on Bomi’s face, neck, and chest. 

“Over,” Eunji requested gently, wiping her sticky back when she complied, the backs of her thighs and the bend of her knees taken care of before Eunji urged her to roll onto her back again- a clean towel laid over the wet spot on the sheet.

The cloth was between her legs then, wiping the insides of her thighs and making her jerk slightly as it made contact with her still sensitive sex.

“Sorry,” Eunji soothed, wiping the slickness away so she felt clean enough to make do without a shower until the next day. 

Right then, her body felt like melted wax, so standing while she washed herself was the last thing she wanted to do. In the morning, she would let Eunji lead her into the shower before coffee and breakfast, always eager to run her hands along Eunji’s wet skin. But not that second when she felt like she was mere moments away from slipping into sleep.

“Drink some water,” Eunji urged, holding a cup to Bomi’s lips and helping her lift her head and shoulders enough to drink.

The cold water soothed her throat, hoarse from moaning. But now that she wasn't shaking with pleasure and writhing against the sheets, she was starting to get chilly.

Her shiver didn’t go unnoticed, blankets pulled up over her as soon as Eunji set the cup aside on the bedside table.

“Just a minute,” Eunji told her softly with a kiss on the cheek. 

She must have dozed off because the next thing Bomi noticed was Eunji climbing in next to her, warm skin of her front pressed to Bomi’s back.

“Sleep well,” Eunji whispered. “I love you.”

And though all she could manage in response was a sleepy hum, she knew that Eunji knew she loved her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow for more gay times ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	4. Moonbyul/Solar - Mamamoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday, daestruct! I hope you enjoy your MoonSun ^^

Prompt: MoonSun tribbing

...

There were seemingly endless ways they could fit together, each with its pros and cons. Yongsun liked being able to kiss while they did it, but it was harder to get friction that way. Leaning back on her arms so she could press forward with her hips was good except for when her muscles got tired. On her side and her legs slotted with Byuli's wasn't hard on her arms or shoulders, but it had her face to foot when she would have rather watched Byuli's head tip back as she moaned.

A perfect position didn't seem to exist no matter how many times they tried to find one. But that was fine with Yongsun. She was enjoying the journey.

Was there anything sexier than watching Byulyi bite her lip in concentration as she tried to find the right angle?

“Fuck,” Byulyi panted out, brows pinched in pleasure and bangs sticking to her forehead with sweat. Her hips took a slow grind, and Yongsun heard the proof of their combined arousal.

Maybe it was how crude they were, the wet sounds, but Yongsun couldn’t help how hot she found them- a reminder of how their bodies were joined and how much they both liked it. 

The slide as Byulyi rolled against her, the soft rub of Byulyi’s hair against her own skin. 

It was so good like this- knowing they were touching in the most intimate way possible. But even though it had Yongsun’s breath coming fast and her skin feeling like a sparking wire with the covering worn thin, it was decidedly difficult to come from this alone.

Byulyi was getting desperate, Yongsun could tell. Her movements were more frantic, her chest heaving faster. 

Yongsun wanted to reach out and roll Byulyi’s nipples between her fingers because she wanted to hear her breath catch in her throat and feel the twitch of her between her legs. But like this, she couldn’t reach.

She didn't want to lose the wet, warmth of Byulyi against her, but she wanted to kiss her. She wanted to make her come.

“Come here,” Yongsun breathed, almost startled by how quickly Byulyi moved to heed her request.

Before Yongsun could even get in a full breath, before she could even be disappointed that Byulyi wasn’t pressed against her arousal anymore, Byulyi was _rightthere_ \- on top of her and lips muffling her gasp. 

Byulyi’s cunt was pressed tight against Yongsun’s thigh as her tongue slid between her lips, and Yongsun knew she was close.

Raising her thigh to meet Byulyi’s undulations, Yongsun let her palms trace along Byulyi’s back as Byulyi broke the kiss to pant into her ear. 

Her hands gripped Byulyi’s ass, feeling the contractions as Byulyi desperately chased her end. The litany of whimpers into her hair were making her pulse, but she held her breath in anticipation of Byulyi’s orgasm, not her own. 

Yongsun’s lungs felt blocked up as Byulyi’s whimpers turned to gasps turned to moans and her hips stuttered as she ground against Yongsun’s thigh and found her end.

Knowing that Byulyi had just come because of her, _on_ , was headier than the feeling of pleasure that washed over her when Byulyi gathered herself enough to reach down and touch her, fingers teasing light and gentle before gaining speed.

Yongsun could have come like that, if Byulyi had kept up the pace. But her hand moved from between Yongsun’s legs and her lips parted from Yongsun’s with a wet smack.

Blinking dazedly at the dark ceiling, Yongsun opened her mouth to protest, except the kiss planted beneath her navel had her second guessing her displeasure. 

Byulyi was good with her tongue. _Great_ with her tongue. Sometimes, Yongsun wondered if there was a reality in which she could just live in perpetual ecstasy from Byulyi’s tongue. But it wasn’t often she had the presence of mind to think things like that when Byulyi was between her legs, doing her worst. 

The little licks were nothing to the pointed thrashing. And then there was the suction around her clit and-

“ _Oh_ ,” Yongsun gasped, thighs twitching and pelvis lifting to chase Byulyi’s mouth.

Byulyi pulled back to readjust, scooting further down the bed and using her left pointer and middle fingers to hold her labia apart.

Her tongue sliding back against her shouldn’t have been more devastating than the first time, but it was. Yongsun could feel the way she was trembling from Byulyi's mouth, unable to keep still and trying to reach the release she so desperately needed.

It occurred to her that Byulyi could probably taste herself on Yongsun’s pussy from when they’d been pressed together, and that was what shoved her off the edge- pleasure erupting from beneath Byuli's mouth and spreading through her until she felt like she was choking on it.

Byulyi was never quick to pull away, even after Yongsun had come, so she took another moment to lave her tongue against Yongsun’s swollen arousal- little jolts of pleasure making her jerk against the bed until Byulyi finally decided to abandon her cunt in favor of scooting up and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Yongsun could taste her own musk and salt on Byulyi’s tongue, and it just had her groaning in contentment against Byulyi’s mouth. 

“That was incredible,” Byulyi rasped, lips leaving open mouthed kisses against Yongsun’s cheekbone and down to her jaw.

“Yeah,” Yongsun breathed, arching her neck as Byulyi latched her lips to the skin at her pulse point. “It was.”

They still hadn’t cracked the code for the perfect position, but Yongsun hoped they never stopped trying. And she could confidently say that the journey was what she cared about most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow for more queer girls ~
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	5. fem!YoonKook - BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
>  
> 
> The anon who requested today's drabble sure knew how to bait me. It's a wonder this is 2k and not 20k. (I had way too much fun writing this lol)

Prompt: Hi! So i read your chen/sehun femlash! A while ago and my request is something similar to sugakookie? Like highschool au and coming of age thing? Im a sucker for these! Have a nice day tho

...

At first, it was idol worship. Or at least, that's what Jungsook had told herself. 

It was a reasonable assumption. As a sophomore, of course she would be a little in awe of the senior who trained her at her very first part time job. 

There was nothing inherently cool about scooping ice cream, but Jungsook hadn’t been able to keep from watching Yoonji, transfixed, when she was helping a customer. 

Fingers curled around the metal scoop, forearm flexing, a gummy smile when she handed over the cone to the customer. It was all very...distracting. She swore she worked too! Jungsook didn’t just get paid to watch Yoonji do her job. 

She had to admit that there was more than just casual admiration happening when Jungsook had gotten invited to homecoming by a nice guy in her classes, and the first thing she thought was how much less she liked him than Yoonji. She liked her best friends more than him too, but it was Yoonji’s face she saw in her head when she politely turned him down.

Speaking of her friends, they all thought she was nuts.

“Just because you don’t want to date him doesn't mean you can’t go to the dance with him,” Jimin had told her. “You can just go as friends.”

That was easy for her to say. She was going with her boyfriend of a year, Hoseok. 

But regardless, without knowing that Jungsook had developed a crush on the senior girl she worked with, Jimin couldn’t understand why Jungsook would turn down a perfectly decent date.

Normally, Jungsook would have confided in Jimin and probably spent many a Friday rolling around on her bedroom floor lamenting about how unfair Yoonji’s voice was, but having her first crush on a girl made her hesitate. Not that Jimin would have judged her and been disapproving. It just would raise some questions that Jungsook didn’t know how to answer yet.

A couple weeks after starting at the ice cream shop that summer, Jungsook had learned that Yoonji had dated a girl from another school the previous year, but that the relationship had ended when the other girl had gone off to college. 

That had led to a whole week where Jungsook hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Yoonji dating girls and kissing girls and...some of the thoughts she’d had had made her blush down to the tips of her toes. But then there was that niggling of jealousy at the idea of Yoonji dating someone and…

A couple months later, Jungsook was still a little hesitant to admit she wanted Yoonji to date _her_ , even though it was abundantly clear.

Bringing up homecoming during a slow shift was just a whim. Jimin couldn't seem to let the fact that she’d turned someone down go, and Jungsook thought maybe Yoonji would back her up. Not that it really mattered. What’s done was done. But some understanding would have been nice.

Except instead of asking Yoonji what she thought of her decision, she asked if Yoonji was going. And when Yoonji had said no, Jungsook’s mouth was working before she even had a second to process what she was doing.

“Do you want to go with me?” 

It had hung in the air between them as Yoonji’s brows raised and Jungsook felt herself start to panic. But she couldn't just take it back, so she was forced to stand there and wait for Yoonji’s response. 

“You,” Yoonji began, looking as surprised by Jungsook’s offer as Jungsook felt, “want to take me to homecoming?”

A jerky nod was all Jungsook could manage. This was so stupid! What had she been thinking? She was a sophomore! What would Yoonji want with a sophomore? Why would-

“Sure,” was what Yoonji said with a little quirk of her lips, shocking Jungsook enough that it took two tries to make any sound come out of her mouth. 

“I- really?” she’d finally gotten out, and Yoonji’s smile had had her pounding heart leaping into her throat. 

“Why not?” Yoonji had laughed, ruffling her hair as she walked up to the counter when a customer walked in. “You’re adorable.”

Jungsook had been torn between being supremely pleased that Yoonji had called her adorable and wanting to protest that she wasn’t adorable- she was mature and womanly and a good prospective girlfriend! 

But even Yoonji agreeing to go with her as friends was pretty surreal, and Jungsook kept having to remind herself that she hadn’t just dreamt it. 

Even by the time the dance rolled around, Jungsook’s mind was still a mess of _holy shit_ and _wait, really?_

Yoonji in a long black dress with sheer panels at the neck and shoulders, standing on Jungsook’s front porch, looked like something Jungsook had imagined.

Her mother insisted on taking pictures before they left, Jungsook smiling in the driveway with trembling hands and a thousand questions in her head. 

“You girls look so nice,” was what her mother said as she saw them off. “You’re going to have so much fun.”

She didn't know about Jungsook’s crush. No one did. It wasn't something she wanted to advertise, especially because she was pretty sure Yoonji was just accompanying her to the dance as a friend. 

Jimin’s insistence that the low back and scoop neck of Jungsook’s burgundy dress were “super sexy” had Jungsook worried that she had been figured out. But she had only laughed it off, and teased Jimin for the slit that went up to her upper thigh. 

By the time she and Yoonji arrived at the dance, Jungsook had almost stopped trembling- lulled into the familiarity of talking with Yoonji and laughing at Yoonji’s dry observations about school dances. 

For the most part, it was like being there with a friend. They danced to the songs they liked and picked through the crowd to say hi to people during the songs they didn't. They took a few poorly lit selfies that Jungsook had a feeling she would revisit with embarrassing frequency. But it took until a slow song had come on for Jungsook’s nerves to come back full force.

She knew that she froze at the opening notes that harkened a ballad. Couples around them stepped close and began to sway, and Jungsook was fairly certain her face matched her dress. 

There must have been a question on her face because Yoonji shrugged, chin tilting.

She didn't say anything, but Jungsook understood that that was Yoonji for “we can if you want.”

Somehow, she nodded, and didn’t even completely forget to breathe as Yoonji stepped close to her, considerably shorter even with her platform heels. Hands shaking, Jungsook placed her palms against Yoonji’s waist as Yoonji held onto her shoulders.

Dark eyes, even darker painted lips, and blonde hair swept back from her face, Yoonji was a sight to behold. Jungsook really wasn’t sure she was breathing anymore until Yoonji’s lips quirked, and Jungsook trembled out a nervous giggle.

“You know what people are gonna think,” Yoonji said, a slightly teasing lilt to her voice, but her eyes were searching.

Jungsook swallowed, nodding. People would think they were together. Her stomach swooped at the idea of that being true.

“Are you okay with that?” Yoonji asked, brows raised. She didn't look like she didn't believe Jungsook, but like she wanted to be sure Jungsook had really considered the consequences of this one slow dance. 

“Yeah,” Jungsook confirmed, wanting to pull her gaze away from the intensity with which Yoonji was looking up at her, if only to ensure her knees didn’t buckle underneath her. “Are you?”

Eyes widening, Yoonji creaked out a little laugh. 

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows I like girls,” she assured her with a crooked smile.

“I mean,” Jungsook started, feeling herself flush, “because I’m a sophomore.”

Their rhythm stuttered as Yoonji nearly forgot to continue to rock back and forth with the slow beat coming through the speakers. Her mouth opened before it closed again, brows furrowing for just long enough to make Jungsook nervous that she had said the wrong thing. 

Glancing down between them, Yoonji chuckled and looked back up at Jungsook.

“Sophomore or not, you're the prettiest girl here,” Yoonji told her, eyes dancing and lips curving. “I’m sure everyone is jealous of me.”

It was said like a tease, but Jungsook could feel her whole body get hot at the praise. She was certain she matched her dress perfectly.

All she could manage was a half wheezed giggle at that, but Yoonji’s smile seemed satisfied as they swayed back and forth underneath the spinning disco ball.

By the time Yoonji was driving her home, Jungsook was even less sure of where they stood than she had been at the beginning of the night. 

It was with regret that she saw her house come into view. The whole evening had been like a dream, feelings for Yoonji surging and growing until Jungsook thought she might just happily drown.

But her mom had insisted that she come home right after the dance- uneasy since Jungsook was out with a senior who had a car. 

Even though she really didn’t want the night to end, Jungsook comforted herself with the idea that anymore time spent with Yoonji might cause her crush to swell up so big that it would be impossible to hide.

“Well, here we are,” Yoonji announced, pulling into the driveway and putting the car in park.

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Jungsook imagined that Yoonji sounded a little disappointed. 

“Thanks for taking me,” Jungsook said, feeling nervous again even though she’d survived the whole dance without making a complete fool of herself in front of Yoonji. 

“I thought you took me,” Yoonji joked, referring to the fact that it had been Jungsook who had asked.

“Well,” Jungsook giggled, heart soaring at the way Yoonji was smiling at her- face illuminated by the porch light, “thanks for driving.”

Yoonji’s grin was quick, gums flashing, and Jungsook wondered if her heart wasn’t about to just leap right out of her. 

Now was probably the time she was supposed to get out of the car, but Yoonji’s eyes were still on her, and she seemed to have been rendered immobile. 

“Thanks for asking me,” Yoonji said, eyes soft and so focused on her, Jungsook wanted to shiver. “I really had a good time. Probably the most fun I’ve ever had at a school dance.”

“Me too,” Jungsook replied, even though it was a much less weighty statement considering she’d only gone to one dance previously. 

The look on Yoonji’s face changed, even noticeable in the dim light, and Jungsook felt her breath catch without really knowing why.

That is, until Yoonji’s gaze shifted to her lips, and then there were about twelve thoughts clamoring to be heard as Jungsook’s heart started to pound.

She must have looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, because Yoonji raised her eyebrows- the slight drift in Jungsook’s direction halted, much to her dismay.

“Would it be okay if-”

“Yes!” Jungsook cut her off before she lost her nerve. Hopefully Yoonji wasn’t asking her to help rob a bank or if she could have a kidney. Though a kidney maybe wasn’t out of the question…

Yoonji’s eyes were smiling as she leaned in, and before Jungsook could tremble right out of her own skin, Yoonji’s lips were pressed to hers, and-

“ _Wow_ ,” Jungsook breathed after Yoonji pulled back.

The kiss had been chaste and brief, but for that second as their lips clung together, Jungsook had felt like there were sparks erupting behind her eyes, clouds of warmth wrapping around her chest, and fuzzy cotton filling her head. 

As far as first kisses went, Jungsook couldn’t have imagined a better one if she had tried. 

“Yeah,” Yoonji agreed, eyes bright and smile a little soppy, and seriously _wow_. 

Yoonji had just kissed her, and though it was likely her heart wasn’t trying to escape her body in such a violent fashion as Jungsook’s, she didn’t look unaffected like it was just some way of appeasing Jungsook’s silly crush that had to have been very apparent to her by then. 

“Do you want to go out for lunch tomorrow?” Yoonji asked, blinking and clearing her throat and looking at Jungsook pointedly like she was trying to convince both of them that they couldn’t just sit there staring at each other forever. Though Jungsook wouldn’t have minded. 

“Okay,” she agreed, liking the way Yoonji’s lipstick looked a little smudged, and nearly wheezing in glee at the likelihood that some of Yoonji’s lipstick was on her very own mouth. 

“Like a date,” Yoonji specified, which was what Jungsook had been hoping considering they had just kissed, but she was glad to hear it so plainly so she couldn’t go inside and convince herself that she had read the situation all wrong. 

“Okay,” she said again, giggling when Yoonji’s eyes started curving at her easy agreement. 

Then there was a thumb and forefinger guiding her chin, and they were kissing again and-

“I’ll text you,” Yoonji told her, fingers gliding along her jaw and making Jungsook list toward her like a flower toward the sun.

It was with much determination and willpower that Jungsook finally got out of the car, waving at Yoonji as she pulled out of the driveway while probably smiling like a loon. 

It might have started out as idol worship, but that certainly wasn’t where they had ended up. 

And with Yoonji texting her before she even made it fully in the front door, Jungsook couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow for more girls girls girls ~
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	6. fem!KaiBaek - EXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Merry Christmas, Bunny! I hope you like your KaiBaek ^^

Prompt: I would really like some fem!kaibaek. I'm dying for it. Any kind you want, as long as they're totally gooey for each other!

...

Baekhee was mildly surprised to see Jungah out of bed before noon on a Saturday. To be fair, she was slouched on the couch with a bowl of cereal in her lap that she may or may not have been on cusp of dropping as she seemed to be nearly falling asleep, but still. 

“ _Jungah_ ,” Baekhee sang, sitting down next to her girlfriend with a mug of coffee in her hand and fond smile on her face that only changed to a grin of amusement when Jungah jerked and sloshed some milk in surprise.

“Shit,” Jungah groggily cursed, and Baekhee leaned forward to grab a napkin off the coffee table, left there from dinner the night before.

“I’ll get it,” Baekhee assured her with a waggle of her brows when Jungah tried to take the napkin from Baekhee’s hand. 

Holding the bowl out of the way, Jungah snorted out a sleepy a laugh.

“We just woke up and you’re already being a pervert,” she teased, voice rough and a smile on face as Baekhee wiped the spilled milk up and maybe purposefully dragged the napkin a little higher on Jungah’s thigh than necessary. 

“I have a reputation to maintain, don’t I?” Baekhee joked, shooting Jungah a lascivious grin. 

“I don’t think you’re in any danger of losing it,” Jungah told her with a chuckle, bringing her spoon to her mouth and taking a bite of what must have been very soggy cereal. 

“Well, of course,” Baekhee gloated. “But, still, I-”

“You grabbed my crotch in the middle of the night,” Jungah said through a mouthful of sugary o’s and milk.

Baekhee blinked. “I did?”

“Yeah,” Jungah confirmed, lips quirking before she took another bite.

“Was I asleep?”

“Guess so,” Jungah replied with a shrug. “Your muscles did that twitchy thing right after, like when you’re dreaming.”

“Okay, wait,” Baekhee requested, repositioning herself and tucking a socked foot under her so she could face Jungah. “So I grabbed your crotch? Then what?”

Jungah stared at her with wide eyes before she giggled. “You are very invested in this.”

“Well, I don’t remember it,” Baekhee defended, “and that’s the kind of thing I’d like to remember!”

Jungah snorted, eating another spoonful of cereal.

“So what happened next?” Baekhee prompted, eager to hear about her nighttime adventures. 

“You just rolled over and grabbed me between the legs,” Jungah told her, one hand coming up to halfheartedly block her mouth and the food still inside it. “Then I went back to sleep.”

“With my hand there?”

Jungah nodded, shrugging and chewing. 

“‘m used to it,” she explained. “I mean, you go to sleep holding my boobs like a stuffed animal all the time.”

“I do do that,” Baekhee agreed with a self satisfied grin. “Wow. Even asleep I have my priorities in order.”

Jungah nearly spit out her mouthful as she cackled, and Baekhee happily preened. 

“I’m pretty proud of my hand,” she went on, smiling down fondly at her right hand. “It was this one, right?”

“Think so,” Jungah offered.

Baekhee nodded decisively. 

“Up for a victory lap later?” she asked with a quirk of her lips and a waggle of her brows.

“Huh?”

“Can I use my wonderful, smart, motivated hand to finger you later?” Baekhee clarified, heart swelling at Jungah’s sweet flush. They’d been dating for over a year, but Baekhee could still make her blush.

Jungah nodded, full lips curving up in a smile that Baekhee returned.

Even asleep, she had the best ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow for more lesbian shenanigans ^^
> 
>    
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	7. Seulgi/Irene 2 - Red Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
>  
> 
> The anon who requested today's drabble gave me a few options for which group to write about, and as a result, I imagined a few different pairings in this scenario when deciding whom I wanted to write. In doing that, I came up with a few...options that didn't quite fulfill the prompt, but were entertaining (to me, anyway). So, I am including two "bonus" chapters after this one that show other pairings and how I think they'd react to this scenario. And anon, I hope you like my actual fill XD

Prompt: Not sure if this will be too broad but I'm requesting a fic with a medical kink (nothing too crazy, just maybe a "check-up" that ends in sex?). As for the pairing, I'll take anything from f(x), Red Velvet, Mamamoo or APink - whomever you think would be suitable

...

It all started because Irene had an idea. That was how many things started, to be fair, but Seulgi just never expected to be flat on her back with Irene, decked out in a lab coat, braced above her while she twisted three fingers inside of her. All of that, sans the lab coat, had happened before. But the stethoscope hanging from Irene’s neck that kept moving against Seulgi’s stomach didn’t really let her forget just how they had gotten there. 

Seulgi had been a little taken aback when Irene had suggested a doctor roleplay.

“You’ll be my patient and I’ll _examine_ you,” she had explained with a waggle of her brows. 

It wasn’t a fantasy Seulgi had ever had, but anything with Irene was fantasy worthy. It would be interesting, at the very least, and if she didn't like it, they could chalk it up to an _experience_. 

She hadn’t thought it would be something that would get her particularly hot considering going to the doctor was generally more of an expensive inconvenience than anything.

But Irene in a button up shirt, pencil skirt, and lab coat regarding her with cool professionalism had heat simmering in her belly almost right off the bat. Maybe it was just knowing where this was all headed, but Seulgi could feel her body’s interest as soon as Irene got into character.

Nothing about Irene’s quasi checkup was particularly sexual. It wasn't like the beginning of a cheesy porn as Irene listened to her heart and checked her reflexes like Seulgi had feared. Instead, she’d just felt her skin prickle with sensitivity when Irene felt along her neck with gentle fingers. And her stomach had fluttered in eager anticipation when Irene stared deep into her eyes with a light. 

“Everything looks great,” Irene had said as Seulgi scooted back on the bed to lay down. “I’m just going to tap your abdomen to make sure your organs feel normal.”

Warm, careful fingers had slid up her shirt, and Seulgi was nearly holding her breath by the time Irene was pressing gently against her belly.

She’d nearly gasped at the light brush below her bellybutton, hips wanting to lift to chase Irene’s touch.

“Is something bothering you?” Irene had asked, still professional, but with something buried in her tone that had Seulgi repressing a shiver. “Let me check for you.”

Her hands had started on Seulgi’s exposed stomach, traveling down to the waistband of her jeans. Her touch continued, making Seulgi squirm, until her fingers were against the crotch of her pants, and Seulgi wheezed through a gasp.

“Here?” she’d asked, and Seulgi had nodded- face burning for reasons she couldn’t quite explain. “Okay, take your pants off and I’ll take a look.”

Even though it was just Irene, Seulgi had felt embarrassed as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her hips. 

“Underwear too, please,” Irene had requested, and with hot ears, Seulgi had complied.

Irene’s fingers against the insides of Seulgi’s thighs had her shuddering, desperate for her touch elsewhere. 

“How does this feel?” she’d asked, delicately touching Seulgi’s clit. But even if the touch had been whisper soft, she had still arched up off the bed like it wasn’t. 

“ _God_ ,” she’d gasped, throbbing when Irene pulled away.

“Hmm,” Irene had hummed, frustratingly calm. “What about this?”

Her fingers had slid along Seulgi’s slit, dragging the wetness that had gathered up so her next touch against her clit was even more maddening.

Seulgi hadn’t been able to help her whimper. 

“Right here?” Irene had asked, stroking against her clit so softly that Seulgi had wanted to sob.

But she’d swallowed the desperate sound she’d wanted to make and nodded.

The curl of Irene’s lips had only stoked the flames in Seulgi’s belly.

Oh so carefully, Irene had touched every inch of her arousal, always returning to her sensitive clit and making a thoughtful sound like she was really doing an exam.

“I think I can help,” Irene had finally said when Seulgi had been about ready to forget what they were doing altogether and beg. “I’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

That had been the only line befitting of a porn movie, but Seulgi had been too far gone to laugh.

Instead, she had barely held back from shouting at the two fingers Irene pressed into her, heel of her palm flush against her throbbing clit.

And that was how she had ended up where she was now, with Irene leaning over her, three fingers deep in her pussy and stethoscope dragging against Seulgi’s stomach as Irene murmured how good she was and how it would be even better if she could just hold on a little longer.

“Can’t,” Seulgi strangled out, hips rocking with Irene's touch and head feeling light with the way she was panting. 

“Try for me,” Irene cooed, but it was too late. Though Seulgi knew Irene wasn’t going to be put out by her inability to hold off. If anything, it would just give her reason to gloat later.

“ _Can’t, can’t, can’t_ ,” Seulgi wheezed, head slamming back as her orgasm washed over her and she came hard on Irene’s insistently moving fingers. 

When the pleasure finally ebbed, Seulgi’s ears were ringing, her nose was tingling, and her extremities felt like limp noodles.

“Feel better?” Irene asked, kicking off her heels and scooting onto the bed next to Seulgi. “I’m very good at my job.”

Seulgi snorted, accepting a kiss on the lips as she came down from her orgasm.

“Thank god you aren’t a real doctor,” she teased.

“Hey!” Irene protested, indignant. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’d just grope all the women’s asses,” Seulgi laughed, reaching out to pet Irene’s cheek even as she pouted. 

“It would be my _job_ to grope their asses,” Irene defended. 

“Like I said,” Seulgi began, grinning as she pulled Irene into another kiss. “Thank god you aren’t a doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click next for the bonus chapters ->
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	8. Krystal/Amber - f(x) *bonus chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what would happen if Krystal and Amber considered doctor roleplay.

"So, I was thinking," Amber began as they cleared the takeout containers from dinner. "What if we roleplayed? I could be a doctor, and you could be my patient."

At Krystal's skeptical look she added, "plus, I'm actually a doctor, so..."

Amber grinned, waiting for Krystal's reaction.

"You're a _pathologist_ ," Krystal pointed out with a frown. "What are you gonna do? Collect some cells and look at them under a microscope? Sexy."

" _No_ ," Amber started, but Krystal was talking again before she could continue.

"Or, like, those strip clubs in Japan where the guys look at the strippers' vaginas with a magnifying glass." She wrinkled her nose. "What they need a magnifying glass to see, I can't even imagine."

"That's definitely not what I had in mind at _all_ ," Amber assured her on a disbelieving laugh. "A fake, sexy autopsy would be better than that," she joked.

Krystal's face contorted with judgmental disgust.

"I am _so_ not in the mood anymore," she proclaimed, pushing in her chair with her hip and heading into the living room.

Amber sighed.

"I'll get the _Friends_ DVDs," she called, defeated.

"You better!" was the reply.

Amber sighed again. Maybe another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more bonus chapter next ->
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	9. Chorong/Bomi - APink *bonus chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is what happens when Chorong and Bomi attempt a doctor roleplay.

"Excellent reflexes," Bomi told her with a smile after tapping her knee with a wooden spoon. "Now I'm going to feel your glands."

Chorong sighed as Bomi set the spoon on the table and stepped forward to touch the sides of her neck.

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked, feeling petulant since it felt like ages since they'd begun this roleplay, and they were no closer to having sex than they had been when Bomi had shooed her out of the room so she could change into something more _professional_.

"A yearly check-up is very important," Bomi told her, not breaking character. "Maintaining good health can be-"

" _Bomi_ ," Chorong interrupted, shooting her her no nonsense stare that had gotten Bomi to set down the apartment-sized teddy bear she'd wanted when they'd gone on a late night food run the day before.

"Stay in character," Bomi admonished, though the twitching of her lips let Chorong know she was seconds from breaking hers.

"This is taking forever," Chorong complained. "We could have been having sex already. We're both still fully dressed, even!"

Bomi frowned, regarding Chorong like she was trying to figure out a good response to that.

"Well," she finally said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Strip, then. We can do this examination naked, if you want."

Squinting at her, Chorong made no move to actually undress since she wasn't entirely sure whether they were roleplaying still or not.

"Take off your pants!" Bomi burst out when Chorong hadn't divested herself of her clothes after another couple of seconds.

Their eyes met, and Chorong saw the laugh bubble up before it burst out of Bomi, and then they were both giggling until their abs hurt and their eyes were filled with tears.

"What... kind of doctor are you?" Chorong wheezed, wiping at her eyes and dissolving into laughter again when Bomi looked at her.

"The impatient kind," Bomi hiccuped, pulling her own sweater over her head and crawling into Chorong's lap.

It was hard to laugh and kiss at the same time, but they managed.

The roleplay hadn't necessarily been a success, but clothes were coming off and Bomi's hands were finally under her bra, so Chorong couldn't complain. Too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled programming tomorrow~
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	10. fem!YoonSeok - BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
> Thank you everyone for understanding while I took a couple of weeks out of respect, and also to just get myself together. From now until...whenever I get through the prompts I have left, I will be posting one drabble a day. And it turns out, I really and truly can't count, because apparently I took thirteen prompts instead of twelve. Whoops? 
> 
> Today's prompt comes from an anon. I hope you like it and thank you for waiting!

Prompt: Soooooo how about yoonseok femlash! Where hoseok is a night club dancer and yoongi is just a shy little girl who start to come to realization of her sexuality? :3

...

She hadn’t even wanted to go, was the thing. Going out to clubs wasn’t really Yoonji’s idea of a good time. A dive bar every now and again with a good friend? Sure. But a club with loud music and dancing? Not Yoonji’s first choice for a Friday night.

“Calm the fuck down,” Yoonji grumbled, having to repeat herself louder to be heard over the music. “You’re making me nervous.”

Namjoon looked sheepish, shooting her an apologetic smile and stopping his leg from bouncing a mile a minute under the bar. 

“Sorry, I’m just excited to see Jimin’s performance,” he told her, like she didn't already know. Namjoon had spent nearly the whole subway ride telling Yoonji all he knew about his girlfriend's new gig at the burlesque club. “She’s been practicing, but she wouldn't let me watch. She said she wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Wanted to see if she could get you to pop a boner in public?” Yoonji teased, and Namjoon scowled, face reddening as he turned away to take a swallow of his drink. 

Yoonji looked at the time on her cellphone. The show was supposed to start soon, and she couldn't help but hope it would end soon too. She had a shift at the on campus studio in the morning, and she really didn’t want to be out late. If Namjoon wasn't one of her best friends, she’d surely have begged off and slept early instead. 

Just when Yoonji was about to complain that it was seven minutes past the time it was supposed to start, the lights changed- pink illuminating the bar and the rest of the club going dark. 

“Jimin is up first!” Namjoon hissed as the sultry beginnings of a jazz song started to play over the speakers. 

Jimin’s red hair gleamed under the pink lights and the emerald green silk of her bustier shone like a precious stone. She moved carefully on the bar, high heels making a soft clack against the wood. Her movements were smooth and suggestive, but not overtly sexual. 

Yoonji had to admit that it was pretty cool to see Jimin up there, commanding the attention of everyone in the room and seeming to glow with enjoyment. Though the little wink she sent Namjoon had Yoonji wanting to pretend to throw up (mostly in jest). 

When the music ended and Jimin struck her final pose, Yoonji couldn't help herself from cheering proudly, hearing Namjoon whistle to her right.

“I think I’m gonna-” Yoonji started, wanting to head out now that she had seen what she had come for. But before she could finish, there was music starting again, and since there were people packed in behind them, Yoonji didn't want to be trying to leave in the middle of a performance. That would be incredibly rude. So Yoonji abandoned her hopes of getting to slip out, and settled in for the next performance. 

The woman who stepped into the light with a sexy little smirk at the audience had a completely different vibe than Jimin had had. 

Jimin's glances at the audience had been flirty, her moves soft. This woman had an edge to her, gaze almost dangerous and dancing sharper. It wasn't as though she was up there doing hip hop in her beaded ivory corset and matching panties, but even if her movements were small and teasing, there was a power behind them that made it hard to look away.

“Her stage name is Hope,” Namjoon whispered in Yoonji’s ear and nearly startled her off her chair. She had nearly forgotten about him. “Jimin told me about her.”

Hope’s hips rolled as she thrust out an arm and started peeling her glove off. It was only a glove, but Yoonji felt like a hush had fallen over the crowd, like all of them were holding their breath as Hope’s bicep was revealed.

It was only a _glove_. But Yoonji was holding her breath with them. 

Dark painted nails inched the second glove off, and Yoonji held on tight to her empty beer bottle. She wished she hadn’t finished it. Her mouth was so dry all of the sudden.

“Jimin said Hope helped her choreograph her routine,” Namjoon said into her ear. 

Yoonji kind of wished he’d shut up because she was too busy watching the light bounce off of Hope’s thighs to acknowledge what he was saying.

But that wasn’t- 

She didn't-

Hope took a stride closer to where they were sitting, hands on the fastenings of her corset.

Surely she wasn't going to…

The music changed, turning into a dark and gritty industrial grind, just as Hope’s corset came open and she pulled it off- dropping it behind the bar with a flourish.

Hope was left in just her beaded bra and panties, and that feeling in Yoonji’s stomach was not-

It was not-

_Arousal_ , Yoonji’s traitorous mind supplied.

But no. It was just appreciation for the performance. For the art form. It was the abrupt change in music. Surprise at the striptease. It wasn’t- It couldn’t be-

Yoonji didn’t have a boyfriend because she didn't have _time_. She was busy with her classes and her job. She hadn’t been interested in anyone in what felt like forever because there just weren’t any datable guys in her life at the moment. And just because she’d had that dream about Taeha that one time... _two_ times… It didn't mean anything. 

Just like the stirring in her gut as she watched Hope dance above her didn’t mean anything.

The trembling of Yoonji’s hands as she gripped her beer bottle was not just from arousal- not from arousal at all. 

There was a reality slithering down Yoonji’s spine like ice water.

Her ears were ringing and her heart was pounding in her chest by the time Hope struck her final pose to a cacophony of applause.

She hadn’t even wanted to come out. Maybe she could just forget the whole evening had ever happened.

But when she closed her eyes to sleep that night and all she could see was beaded fringe, she started to doubt that possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow for more lesbians doing things. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	11. Wheein/Moonbyul - Mamamoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
> Today's drabble was prompted by an anon. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy it :)

Prompt: Wheein/Moonbyul - they were just trying to take some cute Christmas card photos but eventually wound up having sex (and A LOT of inappropriate photos)

...

“This is a cute one of me,” Wheein said, scrolling through the pictures they’d taken that afternoon. She was sprawled on the couch where their Christmas card photoshoot had happened earlier in just a pair of teeny sweat shorts and nothing else.

It was only after she had a handful of boob that Byuli looked at the screen. 

“I look like I have a double chin, though,” Byulyi complained, not moving her hand even after Wheein raised a playful brow at her. 

“Yes, but _I_ look cute,” Wheein replied with a mischievous grin and a shriek when Byulyi pinched her nipple in retaliation. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” she acquiesced between giggles. “How about this one where Panini looks like a real, live cat?”

“He _is_ a real, live cat,” Byulyi pointed out with a quirk of her lips.

“He is a land fish and you know it,” Wheein argued, looking at Byulyi sternly before breaking out into peals of laughter. 

“We look pretty nice there too,” Byulyi added after chuckling into the kiss Wheein pressed to her lips. “That might be the one.”

Wheein nodded, taking another moment to study the photo before her lips curled up and her eyes took on a glint that meant she was gearing up for something.

“ _Or_ ,” she began, scrolling forward through the pictures, “how about this one?”

The photo in question showed Wheein with her head tipped back and Byulyi with her mouth affixed to Wheein’s breast. 

Panini was nowhere in sight. 

“If we’re going to choose that one,” Byulyi replied, grabbing for the camera and advancing through the photos that had been automatically taken every ten seconds, “why not just go for this one?”

In Byulyi’s choice, Wheein was horizontal on the couch, no clothes on her person, with Byulyi’s head between her thighs. Her brows were pinched and her mouth was open, and Byulyi really liked that her ability to wreck her girlfriend was caught on camera.

“An interesting suggestion,” Wheein hummed, tilting her head at the screen when she took the camera back. “The lighting is very nice.”

Byulyi snorted. 

“But we should at least consider…” she pressed the forward arrow, “this one.”

In the photo, Byulyi was braced above Wheein on the couch- shirt and bra gone, pants undone, and Wheein’s hand disappearing beneath the top of her gaping jeans. Her hair hung forward, covering her face and Wheein’s, though she was pretty sure they were kissing. 

“It’s mysterious,” Byulyi observed. “Though without my Christmas sweater, it’s hard to tell what the occasion is.”

“That’s true,” Wheein replied, as though they were actually considering any of the last three pictures they’d looked at. “I guess we should make sure it’s festive.”

A plaintive meow had them both looking over to see Panini hop onto the couch next to them, rubbing his side against Wheein’s elbow.

“I think he wants us to choose the one where he looks regal,” Byulyi interpreted. “And also dinner, probably. But mostly, he wants to make sure he’s in the one we send out.”

“You make a compelling argument for a fish,” Wheein said to the cat, reaching down to scratch his chin. “Alright, I guess we’ll go with the one where you look like a cat.”

Byulyi found the photo while Wheein cooed at Panini, asking him where he was hiding his gills.

“This is a really nice picture,” Byulyi said as Wheein finally stood up to get Panini his dinner. “We look like a happy family.”

Wheein grinned, dimples flashing and hair falling over her bare shoulder as she turned to look at Byulyi.

“That’s because we are,” she said, bending over to place the cat’s dish on the ground.

Byulyi smiled, feeling her chest fill with warmth. Wheein was right. They really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow and you will encounter more fics about girls.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	12. Wendy/Yeri - Red Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
> Another anon prompted this drabble. I hope you like it!

Prompt: this is going to be dark but can I have possessive!Wendy and Yeri? they could be in a romantic/platonic relationship; either is fine by me. I want it to be dark & to show to others that it is not healthy to be overly possessive to people you claim you love. I don’t want it to be romanticized at all.. thank you!

...

“Why is my facebook page open?” Yerim asked, bending over Seungwan’s laptop to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.

“Oh,” Seungwan glanced over from where she was making tea in the kitchenette in her apartment. “I wanted to be sure I was friending the right Eunbi.”

Yerim frowned in confusion, straightening back up and turning to Seungwan.

“The Eunbi I told you I made out with last weekend?” she asked. “Unnie, why did you want to friend her?”

Seungwan smiled, taking a mug from the cabinet over the sink. 

“I wanted to message her,” she said, looking at Yerim fondly before unplugging the electric kettle. 

“You...messaged the girl I made out with?” Yerim repeated, having a hard time grasping why that would need to happen.

“Of course,” Seungwan beamed, the sound of hot water pouring into the mug loud even over the pop and hiss of the radiator under the window. “I wanted to thank her for taking care of you when I couldn’t be there.”

“But-”

“She made sure you got home in one piece after you drank too much,” Seungwan chuckled. “I needed to tell her that I appreciate it since I was out of town and couldn’t watch out for you myself.”

“I’ve gotten home by myself before,” Yerim argued, something uncomfortable unfurling in her chest.

It was embarrassing, for one! Eunbi was probably just as confused as she was about why Seungwan was sending her a message out of the blue. How must that look? Having the friend of someone you made out with suddenly contact you?

“I know,” Seungwan laughed. “Plus, I didn’t know Eunbi. Thought I might as well introduce myself.”

There was a sick feeling in the pit of Yerim’s stomach that she couldn’t explain, but she decided she ought to just drop it. Seungwan had already messaged Eunbi. There wasn’t anything to be done about it, now. And at least Seungwan was just looking out for her, right?

“Oh, that reminds me,” Seungwan said, perching on her bed and blowing on the surface if her tea before setting it down on her side table. “When I was on your facebook, I saw that you and Chankyung are meeting up tomorrow.”

Yerim blinked.

“Uh-huh.”

“Does he know you like girls?”

It was a disbelieving, strangled laugh that escaped Yerim’s mouth.

“I don’t know?” she replied.

“His messages seemed a little flirty,” Seungwan informed her, gesturing at the computer on the table. “Do you want me to come with you? In case he has the wrong idea?”

“We’re meeting at the library to work on a project for econ. I really don’t think he has the wrong idea-”

“I can come and just work on my laptop,” Seungwan said to her with a smile. “I miss the library since I graduated, anyway.”

“It’s really just a short meeting for class…” Yerim tried, but Seungwan was still smiling, shaking her head.

“I don’t mind,” she assured Yerim. “I’ll be there just in case.”

“Um…” Yerim started, intending to tell Seungwan that she didn't need her there, but feeling her motivation drain at the nod Seungwan gave like it was all decided. 

Sitting down and stretching her arms across the table, Yerim decided that it just wasn't worth it to push back.

She’d never liked confrontation, anyway.

Seungwan meant well.

Yerim returned the smile Seungwan shot her as she picked up her tea again.

She always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow for never before seen ladies! (And by that I mean it'll be the first time this group shows up in these fills.)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	13. Bona/Xuan Yi - WJSN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
> Today's fill is for eternallysongstruck. Thanks for waiting and I hope you like it!

Prompt: Bona is training to become a female bodyguard, a career that is becoming much more popular these days (especially for women, who aren't as obvious as male bodyguards), and for her first assignment (as a trainee still, so she's with a team of professionals) she's assigned to protect Xuanyi, a seemingly normal Chinese woman who's actually a self-made millionaire. For the rating anything over PG-13 is okay but I'd love it to be more mature

...

Xuan Yi’s lips were insistent against hers- plush but demanding as Bona shivered at the touch of tongue. She’d been admiring those lips for weeks now. _Months_ , actually. But she’d never thought she would really get to feel them against her own.

With her slight frame, bodyguard was definitely not the career path most would have chosen for Bona, but that’s what she was all the same. Having taken martial arts and self defense classes from a young age, Bona could take down men three times her size. And while that came in handy when she was being pursued by a relentless man in a club, it was a way to pay the bills too.

Big, burly men were the standard for security for a reason, but she had value in a different way. Three hulking guys were good for intimidation. A slight woman was good for blending in with the crowd and not drawing attention while still being protected. 

After working various events and one time gigs for a year, Bona’s agency gave her her first long term assignment. And that assignment was the live in bodyguard for one Xuan Yi- a woman a mere seven years her senior who had invented some data analysis program that earned her her fortune. A self made millionaire at thirty two. Despite knowing seven different ways to break a person’s nose, Bona had been a little intimidated.

And then there was the fact that Xuan Yi was fucking gorgeous. 

What Bona had seen when she had been introduced was a heart shaped face, pointed chin, full lips, and large eyes that curved as Xuan Yi smiled at her for the very first time. 

Those eyes, like liquid heat, were on her as she allowed herself to be pressed against the wall in Xuan Yi’s bedroom. Going lax and allowing herself to be manhandled went against everything she had been trained for, but maybe that made it even more exciting. 

Initially, Bona had tried to keep her distance. She was a trained professional, and it didn’t matter that Xuan Yi’s smiles seemed to twinkle. She had a job to do, and that was that. 

When they were out, Bona needed to be vigilant to make sure of Xuan Yi’s safety. And when they were back at home, Xuan Yi’s beautiful and spacious penthouse apartment that was Bona’s home base for the duration of her assignment, she made sure to give Xuan Yi space- not hard in an apartment with fifteen rooms. Surely Xuan Yi had friends she would rather spend time with if she wanted company. 

But Xuan Yi had beckoned Bona out of her room to share take out or to watch a movie, and Bona had discovered that Xuan Yi was not only brilliant, rich, and gorgeous, but also a complete goof. Turned out, it was difficult not to let attraction turn to a crush when Xuan Yi demonstrated her rabbit and goldfish impressions, or smeared flour on Bona’s face and started a flour war when they’d attempted to make a cake that one time.

Her attraction was unavoidable, and her crush, it seemed, was just as much so. But she was a professional! So Bona buried those feelings down even as they grew with every passing day.

She’d never thought that…

Xuan Yi’s hands were on the skin if her waist, pushed up under her shirt, and Bona clutched at Xuan Yi’s hair as she returned Xuan Yi’s kiss with fervor. 

“Is this okay?” Xuan Yi murmured against her mouth, hands withdrawing from under her blouse just to skate up her thighs instead. 

Her head was spinning, nerves prickling, and that was the excuse Bona gave herself for why she replied with, “If I wasn’t, I could have you on the floor, unable to move, in two seconds.”

As soon as she’d said it, she wanted to kick herself. That was not sexy in the least. And semi threatening her client? Not good. But Xuan Yi laughed, pressing a kiss to her lips before dropping to her knees, and oh _fuck_. How could such a stupid comment earn her Xuan Yi’s hands dragging down her underwear and flipping up her skirt?

The day Bona had found out that Xuan Yi was a lesbian was the day she realized that her crush wasn’t just going to go away. Before, she’d been able to tell herself that Xuan Yi wouldn’t have been into her in a million years. Sure, there had been little things that made Bona suspect that Xuan Yi wasn't straight, but they were easy to ignore in favor of her sanity.

What hadn’t been so easy to ignore was the woman Xuan Yi brought home. She had met her at a conference, and while it would have been easy enough to tell herself that the invitation was merely friendly, Bona lived in the same apartment, and therefore, heard the sounds coming from Xuan Yi’s room. She also knew that the woman hadn’t left until the next morning. 

Knowing that Xuan Yi was into women (exclusively, it turned out) was a gateway to picturing her with women. And with that came imagining what she was like in bed, and of course, imagining herself with Xuan Yi, which was a special kind of torture.

She had never thought she would get to really find out what Xuan Yi’s lips felt like against her thighs or how sexy it was to have those twinkling eyes looking up at her, full of heat.

The first press of lips against her clit had Bona shuddering against the wall, thighs widening in invitation. It was surreal, but _god_ , she wanted it. 

Xuan Yi was the most fascinating woman Bona had ever met, and even though she didn’t know what any of this meant yet, she was willing to put all questions aside and just enjoy. Because Xuan Yi’s full attention on her was something she wanted more than anything in that moment.

Xuan Yi’s attention.

That had been the kindling that allowed her crush to keep burning. 

As a bodyguard, it was Bona’s job to pay attention to Xuan Yi- to know where she was, whom she was talking to, where the nearest exit was. But as a bodyguard, she was used to being fairly invisible to those she protected. And yet Xuan Yi would make eye contact across banquet halls- eyes curving and nose scrunching in a smile. She would check in with Bona at conferences, telling her about the strangest conversation she’d just had and wanting to know if she was too bored. 

Boredom was the last thing on Bona’s mind as Xuan Yi pressed her thighs wider with warm palms and wiggled her tongue against her sensitive clit. Just like in Bona’s fantasies, Xuan Yi knew what she was doing- tongue performing a dance against her while the fingers of one hand dipped into her leaking slit. 

Despite herself, she had thought about this in depth and often, and with Xuan Yi making her daydreams seem lackluster, Bona was fairly certain she wasn't going to last long. 

“ _Oh_!” she gasped, legs trembling as Xuan Yi sucked against her labia. 

Her fingers grappled at the wall, needing something to hold onto, but finding nothing. 

It was with hazy surprise that she registered her hand being guided to Xuan Yi’s head. So she could hold on.

A glance down showed Xuan Yi’s eyes dancing as she looked up at her, but before Bona could spiral out of control at the look, Xuan Yi’s tongue took up an insistent rhythm against her clit. And _that_ was what drove her over the edge.

With a whimper she could barely hear over her own pulse, Bona came against Xuan Yi’s mouth- pleasure sparking and rolling over her skin before turning into a warm hum as Xuan Yi gently brought her down. 

She wanted to say something, though she didn't know what. And besides, she was panting too hard to get a word out. But when she noted the movement of Xuan Yi’s hips and the pinch of her brow, she quickly dropped down and put her hands on Xuan Yi’s shoulders.

“What...I can,” Bona puffed, still floating in a post orgasmic haze. “Let me.”

Xuan Yi chuckled, eyes dark with arousal when she looked at Bona.

“I couldn't help myself,” she said, hips stilling so she was no longer grinding against her own heel. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Bona was fairly certain she blushed at that, letting out a self conscious giggle.

“Can I?” she asked, shaking hands smoothing gently along Xuan Yi’s thighs.

She’d expected Xuan Yi to stand up and lead her to the bed, maybe. But she just plopped down on her butt right there on the floor, wiggling her underwear down under her skirt and tossing them away before widening her thighs.

Slightly surprised, Bona looked at Xuan Yi, and when their eyes met, they shared a laugh.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” she explained, and Bona felt her stomach flip to know she wasn't the only one.

But for as much as she wanted to ask what this meant, she wanted to show Xuan Yi how much she wanted her more.

Scooting between Xuan Yi’s spread thighs, Bona connected their lips in a kiss as her hand snaked underneath Xuan Yi’s skirt to pressed against her slick arousal.

Xuan Yi whined into her mouth, and Bona felt herself throb. Having Xuan Yi, the woman she had gotten to know over the past few months whom she greatly admired and really, really _liked_ , huffing in pleasure against her lips was so heady.

Bona could feel the way Xuan Yi was rocking into her touch, breathing getting heavier even as she tried to meet Bona’s kisses. 

“Oh fuck,” Xuan Yi gasped, holding Bona’s wrist and pressing against her fingers. “Oh _fuck_. I’m gonna-”

The moan Xuan Yi let out as her head tipped back and she orgasmed from Bona’s touch was hands down the sexiest noise Bona had ever heard. Keeping her fingers moving, Bona watched Xuan Yi come with baited breath and her own arousal pulsing. 

She’d done that. Her touch had-

“C’mere,” Xuan Yi breathed after her release had ebbed. The color was high in her cheeks, and her eyes were smiling as she pulled Bona in for a kiss. “That was incredible.”

Bona nodded, not trusting herself to describe what had just transpired without tripping over her words.

“I guess I’m gonna need to find a new bodyguard?” she observed, watching Bona intently. “I think there are rules against having a relationship. If that’s what you want.”

“I-” Bona started, stunned enough that she had to work to make her voice function properly. “Yes!”

Xuan Yi grinned, the sight making Bona a little breathless.

But then they were kissing again, and Bona could feel that smile against her lips.

Xuan Yi was nothing like what she had expected, but everything she could have wanted. And she had a sneaking suspicion that Xuan Yi felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow for the penultimate fill! (I told you I can't count.)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	14. fem!JiKook - BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
> Today's drabble was prompted by an anon. I hope you enjoy it!

Prompt: Hi! Can I request fem jikook for your 12 days of femslash? With fem!jimin taking care of her girlfriend after she gets a cold? I just want fluffy domestic girlfriends that’s all I’m asking for here

...

Jungsook stirred when she heard the door open, rolling over and cracking an eye open in time to see Jimin closing the door behind herself.

“How are you feeling?” Jimin asked, toeing off her shoes and smiling at Jungsook gently.

“Eugh,” Jungsook grunted out, stretching her legs underneath the sheets before curling up on her left side so she was comfortably facing Jimin.

“My poor girlfriend,” Jimin cooed, kneeling by the bed and brushing her fingers against Jungsook's forehead. 

“You’re poor,” Jungsook argued, nuzzling against Jimin's cold cheek. “How can they make you stay so late at work?”

“Hopefully I won’t be so late tomorrow,” Jimin said, pressing a kiss to Jungsook’s temple. “Did you take your medicine yet?”

“It’s mean to make you stay late,” Jungsook continued, pausing to cough as though to answer Jimin’s question.

Jimin’s brows creased in concern before her lips tilted up playfully.

“Mean to whom?” she teased, fingers running through the hair that had come free from Jungsook's ponytail.

“You!” Jungsook insisted, punctuating the statement with a loud sniffle. 

“Medicine?” Jimin asked again.

“Not yet,” she confessed. “I wasn’t _really_ sleeping. I was just closing my eyes while I waited for you.”

“I’ll get it,” Jimin told her, pushing herself up.

“You don’t have to…” Jungsook tried, but Jimin had already disappeared into the bathroom.

Eyes closing, Jungsook listened to the medicine cabinet close and Jimin’s feet move to the kitchen.

She opened her eyes and sat up when Jimin offered her a little cup with purple liquid, sitting up and grimacing at the taste when she swallowed it down

Gratefully, she took the cup of water Jimin held out to her, gulping down the liquid before sinking back into her pillows again. 

“Hurt my throat,” she complained, scooting down so she was under the covers again.

Jimin made a sympathetic noise, fingers lightly dancing over her neck.

“Did you gargle with salt water?”

Jungsook shook her head. She wasn't actually sure she had any salt.

“Had tea,” she told Jimin. Hopefully, that counted for something.

Jimin nodded, pulling the blankets over Jungsook’s shoulders.

“Do you need anything?”

Jungsook shook her head again, almost feeling like purring when Jimin gently stroked her hair.

“I haven't eaten yet, so I’m going to warm up some leftovers,” Jimin said. “Go back to sleep and I’ll join you shortly.”

Jungsook hummed, letting her eyes close and listening as Jimin puttered around the kitchen.

It was like Jimin lived there, she thought. She knew where everything was like it was her own kitchen. Sure, she had a weird habit of lining up empty water bottles next to the bag of recycling like toy soldiers instead of putting them inside, but Jungsook didn’t mind. It let her know when to buy more water, anyway.

As she dozed, Jungsook registered the sound of silverware as Jimin ate. She was glad that Jimin was finally getting dinner, late as it was, but mostly, she was just happy that Jimin was there.

When Jimim climbed into bed a little later and wrapped an arm securely around Jungsook's waist, Jungsook had never felt warmer. And despite the fact that she couldn’t breathe out of her right nostril, she fell asleep completely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow for the final fill :)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	15. Solar/Hwasa - Mamamoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles were all requested on my [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/). The rating will be bumped up when higher rated drabbles are posted, and I will be adding to the tags as well.
> 
> This final prompt was requested by an anon. Thank you for being so patient, and I hope you enjoy it ^^

Prompt: Solar/Hwasa - relating to the fact that they spent Christmas alone together when they were trainees and saw the first snow together.

...

“Here you go,” Yongsun said, handing Hyejin a mug before setting her own on Hyejin’s bedside table and climbing onto her bed. 

Yongsun wasn’t Hyejin’s roommate, but Wheein had gone home for the holidays, and neither Hyejin nor Yongsun wanted to spend Christmas Eve alone. 

Hyejin’s parents were out of the country on some second honeymoon, and Yongsun hadn’t been able to afford plane tickets to fly home. So there they were- sitting cross legged on Hyejin’s bed with a Christmas movie playing on her laptop and mugs of steaming hot chocolate in their hands. 

“It’s from a packet,” Yongsun apologized, referring to the hot chocolate, “but I added some milk, so it should be a little better.”

“It’s fine,” Hyejin assured her, happy to see Yongsun’s smile. “I’m sure it’s delicious.”

Yongsun snickered at the preemptive praise, shoving at Hyejin’s shoulder playfully. 

Hyejin missed her family, but truthfully, she didn’t entirely mind spending time with Yongsun instead. In fact, it was kind of a treat to have the older girl to herself for a while. 

Yongsun was the kind of girl whom everyone liked. She was sweet, funny, caring, and gorgeous, though the fact that she didn’t seem to know how pretty she was only made her more charming. Hyejin simultaneously wanted to be taken care of by Yongsun, and protect her from everything bad in the world. 

Unsurprisingly, Hyejin wasn’t the only one who felt that way. It seemed there was never a time when Yongun wasn’t engaged with someone- talking quietly, laughing loudly, or joking around on the quad. Hyejin was often the recipient of Yongsun’s dimpled smiles, but she felt like there was always someone breathing down her neck, just waiting for Yongsun’s attention. 

“Isn’t this so nice?” Yongun asked, one hand pressed to her chest as she watched the little girl on the screen approach the judges bench. “I can’t believe you’d never seen Miracle on 34th Street.”

“I was too busy starring in Christmas pageants as a kid to watch Christmas movies,” Hyejin joked, seeing Yongun snicker in response as she watched the movie. The movie was nice, but Hyejin was more interested in the way Yongsun’s whole face showed how touched she was by the scene. 

“She’s so sweet!” Yongsun said of the little girl in the movie, and Hyejin found herself speaking before she could think.

“You’re sweet,” was what she countered with, and Yongsun let out a snort of laughter, sticking her tongue out at Hyejin as though she’d been kidding. But of course, she hadn’t been. 

“Oh!” Yongsun exclaimed, attention no longer on the movie. “Look! It’s snowing!”

Hyejin turned her head and looked outside, seeing the way the lights on the quad caught on the snowflakes slowly drifting down from the sky. 

“Wow,” she said, setting down her hot chocolate and climbing out of bed to get a better view out the window. “The first snow of the year.”

“It’s really pretty,” Yongsun marveled, coming to stand next to Hyejin. “And don’t say I’m really pretty,” she added a second later with a laugh.

Hyejin looked away from the gently falling snow to see Yongsun’s smiling face. She’d meant to tease her back, like saying Yongsun shouldn’t just expect such a compliment, but the way the low light of the desk lamp highlighted her cheek, the side of her nose, her jaw… 

Apparently, her admiration showed on her face, because the playful look on Yongsun’s face dropped as she met Hyejin’s eyes.

It was like their gazes were stuck, Hyejin thought. Though maybe it was just her own gaze that was unable to move away from the confusion in Yongun’s eyes. 

Like she was being pulled by a magnet, Hyejin felt herself leaning forward as her hand came up to cradle Yongsun’s jaw. She could see the question on Yongsun’s face, but the way she drifted forward just slightly was enough for Hyejin to close the distance and press a kiss to Yongsun’s lips. 

“Wow,” Yongsun murmured when they parted slightly seconds later. “That was… This is…”

“I’m glad we’re spending Christmas Eve together,” Hyejin told her honestly, warmed by the smile that spread across Yongsun’s face.

“Christmas too,” Yongsun added with a grin.

Hyejin chuckled, letting her forehead rest against Yongsun’s as they both giggled and basked in the closeness.

Neither of them were going to be lonely on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented, and/or prompted. It was my first time doing something like this, so I didn't know how it would go, but I had a lot of fun! 
> 
> Thank you again for being patient as well. I was originally going to post an extra drabble on Christmas day (that had nothing to do with Christmas), but I don't have it written yet. I might still do that, so if you see an update in a couple of days, that's why. Though I'm not totally sure if I'm going to. 
> 
> But regardless, thank you everyone who helped this project go well! I hope you all enjoyed all the queer ladies, because I sure had fun writing them. Hopefully we can do this again next year :)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13)


	16. fem!JinDeul - B1A4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you this would happen- that I might write a self indulgent drabble for fun. Of course, I said it would be posted in January, but...better late than never? Also, yes I am writing. I haven't just disappeared off the face of the earth. I am working on a BTS fic I should hopefully be done with by the end of the month. 
> 
> So, without further ado, please enjoy this fem!B1A4 drabble! 
> 
> Junghwa = Sandeul, Jinyoung = Jinyoung (duh), Sunhee = Baro, Chansook = Gongchan, Doyeon = CNU

...

“It’s just mean,” Junghwa lamented, leaning back on the couch after putting her coffee mug on the side table. 

Chansook and Sunhee barely acknowledged her- too used to her exclamations of great pain when they were at the coffee shop near campus. 

In her defense, she didn't always whine when they were there. Only when a certain someone was performing- perched on a stool by the far wall with her guitar in her hands and a microphone in front of her. 

“I can see your mental breakdown from behind the counter,” Doyeon teased as she walked up to them.

Junghwa scowled in response, but took the white mocha eagerly from Doyeon’s hands.

“Why don’t you just talk to her after her set?” Doyeon asked with a chuckle, reaching up to adjust her dark rimmed glasses. “I swear, Jinyoung is nice.”

“That’s not the point,” Junghwa argued, pouting as she blew on the hot liquid in her mug. 

“Then what _is_ the point?” Doyeon asked with a quirk of her lips. 

“You’re wasting your time,” Chansook cut in. “Sunhee and I have been over this with her a million times. It’s no use.”

Doyeon snorted. “I have to get back to work anyway.”

Tightening her short, brown ponytail, Doyeon shot Junghwa one last amused grin before making her way back behind the counter.

Junghwa huffed.

“This isn’t my fault!” she defended despite neither of her friends saying anything. “How is anyone supposed to be near her and not question their sexuality?!”

Chansook arched a perfectly groomed brow. 

“She doesn’t make me question anything,” she informed them calmly, tucking her dark hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I already know I’m bi so question time is over,” Sunhee added with a shrug.

Junghwa groaned as Chansook cackled happily at her pain. 

“Dude, listen,” Sunhee said, putting a hand on Junghwa’s arm so she would look at her instead of trying to avoid eye contact while still sipping her drink. “Doyeon is right. Just talk to her! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Uh, I can think of about twenty worst case scenarios off the top of my head,” Junghwa told her. “I could trip and bump into her and make her drop her guitar, I could forget my own name and make her think I’m stupid, I could scare her enough that she runs straight out of here, I could-”

“Okay, we get it,” Sunhee interrupted, looking like she was trying not to laugh. 

“Plus!” Junghwa went on. “It’s so easy for you to say! You chat up girls all the time!”

“That seems like a slight exaggeration…”

“Definitely an exaggeration,” Chansook interjected.

Sunhee turned her head to give Chansook a look, and her fluffy, pink ponytail nearly hit Junghwa in the face.

“Anyway,” Sunhee went on, focused on Junghwa again, “just talk to her. Really. Find out if you like her personality as much as you like her face and her voice.”

“And her hands and her eyes and her-”

Sunhee poked Chansook on the shoulder to get her to stop.

“But…” Junghwa started quietly, glancing over at Jinyoung- at the way her glossed lips quirked in a little smile as she sang- and quickly looking away with a pounding heart. “If I do like her, what does it mean?”

Sunhee and Chansook both were looking at her in confusion. 

“She’s a girl,” Junghwa went on, cheeks hot and voice uncharacteristically tiny. “I’ve never...liked a girl before.”

Chansook’s lips formed an ‘o’ shape, realization settling across her features.

“All it means,” Sunhee said, gaze soft and a hand gently resting on Junghwa’s shoulder, “is that you’re not a zero on the Kinsey scale. And most people aren’t. If you like someone, you like them. That’s it. It doesn't have to mean anything earth shattering.”

Junghwa swallowed, nodding and trying to get her heart to calm down. She knew Sunhee was right. From a logical standpoint, it made sense. And it wasn't like she had ever looked at her best friend differently because of her sexuality. It just felt new and scary.

“Sunhee is right,” Chansook added, leaning forward to look at Junghwa. “Freshman year, I made out with Seojin at a party.”

Junghwa gaped. “What? Two of my best friends and neither of you told me?”

“The point is,” Chansook cut in with a chuckle, “is that if you want to ask a girl out, just do it.”

Taking a deep breath, Junghwa glanced back over at Jinyoung, the girl she had been fixated on for months. Short, dark purple hair that fell across her forehead, numerous ear piercings glinting in the light, feline eyes closed as she sang a high note, lightly toned arms, and muscle shirt hanging from her slender frame. Even her knees, visible through rips in her skinny jeans, were pretty. Junghwa hadn’t ever seen anyone who had taken her breath away like this.

“What if...what if she doesn’t like girls?” she worried, gripping tight to her nearly empty mug. 

“That hair and those boots say she does,” Chansook joked.

“I don’t like to endorse stereotypes,” Sunhee began, “but she has female symbols all over her jacket and guitar case. I’d say...you’re probably good.”

“What if she already has a girlfriend?” Junghwa fretted, everything that could go wrong scrolling through her mind.

“What if she doesn’t?” Chansook countered, and Junghwa knew her friends would be able to argue with any excuse she could give.

Part of Junghwa was glad they weren’t taking no for an answer. The rest of her was terrified. But if she never got up the courage, she would probably always wonder. At least that’s what she told herself as she was unceremoniously shoved off the couch by Chansook when Jinyoung’s set was over.

Junghwa took two steps, watching as Jinyoung slid off the stool and bent to put her guitar away. She could do this, she told herself, reaching up to fiddle with her auburn hair. 

Stopping in her tracks, Junghwa spun around to regard her friends with panic.

“Should I take my hair down?” she hissed, reaching up to feel her braided pigtails. Why had she worn it that way today? She was twenty, not two!

“You’re fine,” Sunhee chuckled as Chansook downright cackled and stood up to turn Junghwa by the shoulders and push her back in Jinyoung’s direction. 

Stumbling slightly, Junghwa shot Chansook a look over her shoulder before righting herself and closing the distance between herself and Jinyoung. 

“Hi,” Junghwa said, nerves crackling when Jinyoung looked up at her. “Your, uh, your set was really good.”

“Thanks,” Jinyoung replied easily with a smile, and Junghwa was momentarily frozen from the impact of having that smile directed at her. “I’ve seen you in here a lot.”

“Yeah…” Junghwa chuckled, hoping Jinyoung didn’t realize that she partly came in for the possibility that she'd see her. “My friends and I...come here a lot.”

Repeating back what Jinyoung had said. Great. Junghwa tried not to let her disappointment in her own conversational skills show on her face. But considering most things showed on her face, she wasn’t optimistic. 

“I’ve seen you on campus, too,” Jinyoung added. “You’re in women's a cappella, right?”

Junghwa nodded vigorously, surprised that Jinyoung knew anything about her at all.

“You’ve got an incredible voice,” Jinyoung told her, and Junghwa felt like her heart was trying to escape her body with how aggressively it was slamming against her ribs. 

“I- th-thank you,” Junghwa got out, cheeks burning hot when Jinyoung seemed to chuckle fondly at her stuttering. “So do you! You should join! Well...in the fall, I mean. That’s when auditions are. So next year maybe.”

 _Shutupshutupshutup_ , she chided herself in her head. Jinyoung probably didn’t want to join women’s a cappella. And if she did, she certainly could come to that conclusion without Junghwa babbling at her.

“Maybe,” Jinyoung agreed with a smile that sent sparkles of adrenaline to the tips of Junghwa’s fingers. “In the meantime, do you want to go grab something to eat?”

Her hand came up to run through the hair at her nape, and Junghwa zeroed in on her chipped blue nail polish on her short nails. 

She had to keep them short for playing the guitar, she reminded herself and tried her best to push away the thoughts about why else they might be short- something she’d learned when Sunhee had been eying a girl in one of their classes and trying to figure out if she was into women.

Junghwa was so busy trying to keep her traitorous mind in check that she nearly missed that Jinyoung had asked her a question. Nearly missed that Jinyoung had asked her _out_.

 _Had_ she asked her out?

“Like a date?” she blurted out, and then wanted to burrow under the floorboards. If it wasn’t a date, Jinyoung was going to think she was a delusional creep. And if it _was_ , she was going to think Junghwa was a socially inept idiot. 

Jinyoung’s surprise at her question turned into a laugh that had her eyes creasing and her gums showing with her smile, and Junghwa was so charmed, she didn’t even care if Jinyoung was laughing at her.

“Yes, like a date,” Jinyoung confirmed with a chuckle. “Is that okay?”

A date! Jinyoung was asking her on a date! 

“Yeah! I- yes!”

“I was worried you were dating the girl with the pink hair that you’re always with for a while,” Jinyoung told her with a bashful grin. “Or that you were straight.”

“No!” Junghwa blurted out immediately in response to the idea of dating Sunhee. She was great and everything, but that would practically be incest after all they’d been through as best friends. 

The second part of Jinyoung’s sentence had her pausing, however. Her attraction to Jinyoung certainly seemed to be proof enough that she wasn’t straight, but she didn’t know what she _was_. 

“I’m not straight,” Junghwa said, realizing it was the first time she’d verbalized it so matter of factly. “I’ve...never dated a girl before, though.”

Given that this was the first conversation they’d ever had, Junghwa acknowledged that she probably didn’t need to give Jinyoung full disclosure. But she spoke before she thought things through when she was nervous, and it was already out there. Jinyoung would find out eventually, if there was an eventually. 

Jinyoung shrugged, lips tilting up with her shoulders. “I’d noticed you watching, and hoped you were into girls. I tend to date straight girls,” she told Junghwa with a sheepish laugh, “so the fact that you aren’t saying you only like guys means we’re off to a promising start.”

Junghwa wanted to know how that even worked, but figured she should shut up while she was ahead. Plus, they had a whole dinner to talk about that or whatever else. 

“I…” Junghwa started, unsure of what to even say beyond _you noticed me?_

If life was a cartoon, she was sure an ellipses would have appeared over her head as she stared dumbly at Jinyoung’s sticker covered guitar case, and tried to make words form.

“You weren’t supposed to notice me watching,” was what finally came out, a little petulant and a little teasing.

Jinyoung’s grin was immediate, eyes shining as she replied, “How could I not when I was watching you too?”

The line was two parts flirty, one part awkward, and one part greasy as hell.

Junghwa’s face was burning as she laughed in response, stomach feeling like it was filled with butterflies.

“Shall we?” Jinyoung asked as she picked up her guitar case, smiling like she knew Junghwa’s heart was flipping and her knees felt like they were made of liquid.

“Yeah, lemme just get my purse,” Junghwa rushed to say, spinning around and hurrying back over to the couches to grab her bag.

Sunhee’s smile was encouraging as Junghwa slung her purse over her shoulder with a hissed, “We’re going to dinner!”

Chansook looked like she had been laughing at Junghwa’s flailing that was probably obvious even from across the room, but she grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

“Good luck!” Sunhee said. “Text me later!”

“You better tell us everything!” Chansook demanded. “I’ll call U-Haul, and reserve one for you.”

Pausing as she made a move toward the door where Jinyoung was waiting, Junghwa felt her brows furrow. “Huh?”

“Nevermind,” Sunhee said, waving her hand and shooting a cackling Chansook a look. “I’ll explain another time. Have fun!”

Jinyoung was smiling with amusement when Junghwa trotted toward her, one hand trying to smooth her bangs, like she knew how flustered Junghwa was. But it wasn’t malicious amusement- more like she wanted to fold Junghwa up and put her in her pocket. 

That had Junghwa wanting to giggle uncontrollably and fan at her face. Instead, she just tried her best at shooting Jinyoung a somewhat self assured grin.

“Ready?” Jinyoung asked, holding the door when Junghwa nodded.

The hand that brushed against her lower back as she stepped outside had tingles spreading across her skin.

New and scary? Yes. 

_Worth it?_

Jinyoung smiled at Junghwa as they started off down the sidewalk- eyes warm and glossed lips turned up- and had her cheeks heating and heart doing a little flip as she returned the smile.

_Absolutely yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll really post an actual fic soon, I swear. I have a ton of stuff started and even more ideas. Please be patient OTL


End file.
